


I'm Your New Roommate. (Destiel High School Au)

by trashyampora



Category: Supernatural
Genre: David Tennant - Freeform, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, Gabriel - Freeform, Kinda, M/M, Matt Smith - Freeform, Sherlock - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Superwholock, castiel - Freeform, destiel hs au, did I mention their brothers/bffs, doctor who - Freeform, supernatural hs au, what 4th wall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1440577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashyampora/pseuds/trashyampora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing Dean wanted was to get this over with- the only thing his roomate wanted was him. With the help of some "Friends" and deans younger brother, the rookie and the roomate will try their best to make it through the school year.</p><p>Or well, at least some of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day (ch.1)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow Me On Tumblr For More! Chapter 2 coming soon! :3
> 
> http://silverfan4ever123.tumblr.com/
> 
> Edit: THANK YOU GUYS FOR ALL THE HITS...IM POSTING A CHAPTER BY MAY 15Th 2014....THANK YOU GUYS AND ENJOY!

There was only one thing and one thing on his mind only.

Run.

It was simple. Head down, fast movements and easy directions. For his first day, going back to school for Dean was very confusing and hard. Why were they so many people? Why are they not enough teachers? Why do we need books? He swore that after this was through, little Sammy was gonna get it.

The sun was shining, the weather was nice, What could ruin this day? When he thought about it, he did have a whole other week and a half until class actually started- he just wanted to set up his room and call dibs first. The campus wasn’t that fancy, but it wasn’t old and rusty either. Dean didn’t worry about anything really except for his grades. If he was gonna get out of that dump he was gonna have to work for it. The only reason he didn’t ditch was because he promised Sam he wouldn’t. A certain shoulder bump- more like a side shove- snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Shortie." The boy snickered as he walked away with his friends. Dean groaned. He didn’t like being teased for his height and he Had a feeling it was going to happen much more often. He wanted to say something back but he couldn’t. Dean wasn’t looking for trouble, just a few A’s and B’s is fine. What he didn’t know was that wherever he looked trouble was forming and stirring. Comments, remarks and fights were going to be a part of his daily life and he couldn’t do anything about it. What a wonderful world.

After walking for what seemed like forever, the man finally stopped in the middle of the pathway. He looked around with his hand over his eyes for sun protection. “Son of a bitch…” The sinking feeling of being completely lost sank in and it wasn’t feeling good. This whole school idea was starting to seem horrible. All the paperwork, studying, for what? According to the government Dean died a long time ago and wasn’t supposed to be breathing. He looked at the map and studied it carefully. “With all the dam trees in the way-“

"Need some help?" Approaching was a guy with slick hair. Dean had to admit- that was some slick hair. Back to the point, the stranger had a plastered Grin on his face and a dark green jacket. His eyes were a dark brown and he was mildly the same height as Dean himself. A scratched and torn up bookbag hanged over his shoulder as he walked over to the rookie.

"Names Gabriel. Junior." He held out his hand and smirked. Dean was confused. Helping people just don’t show up out of the blue. But, fuck it, he really wanted to get to him dorm. "Dean. Freshman." Realization hit gabriel’s face and he smiled bigger.

"So, Where ya heading towards, Dean?" Dean pulled out the crummy school map and showed it to Gabriel. "I’m trying to get to the rooms and stuff. You know, to sleep." Dean didn’t know what he was saying. He was new to this stuff. Regardless, Gabriel noticed and helped the best he could have. "All you gotta do is walk down that block and make a left. Then, walk down till you cross the junction and go forward. The building should be right there." Gabriel explained, making several movements with his hands. Dean nodded and folded the map back into his pocket. "Thanks."

"No problem. Hey, I’m in room 237, You should stop by." He punched Deans arm playfully. Dean just awkwardly smiled. "Yeah…Sure. I’ll see ya later." "Kay, Dean. See ya around!" Walking off, Gabriel gave a little salute before going off into the opposite direction.

Sure Enough, Dean found his way to the building- and he was tired. His feet were aching and his whole body was sore. At least he was sheltered. Dean stuck his hands into his pockets for the keys. “Keys…Keys….C’Mon..”

"Thank God-" Dean stopped in mid action at the sight before him. Sitting on the bottom bed with a pamphlet in hand, was a man wearing a regular white t-shirt and jeans. His eyes were a vibrant blue and his hair was jet black, and lastly He radiated a strong smell of cologne. This was the last thing dean wanted. All he wanted was some alone time, and by coming nearly 2 weeks earlier he thought he deserved it.

There was a flat screen on the wall with a Cable box on the bottom. On either side of the room was a day bed, one already occupied on the left. There was a noticeable tan trench coat in the closet along with a separate rack for ties- as if Dean had any.

"Hi. I’m Castiel, and I’m your new Roommate."


	2. Can you please close the door? (ch. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2! I don't even know where I'm going with this but I'm glad some of you read the first part! Thanks and enjoy!

"Excuse me?" Deans face twisted in confusion and anger. Castiel simply shrugged and repeated himself. "Greetings, I'm Castiel. I'm your new roommate. I believe we do share the space, Correct?" He squinted is eyes a little in deep thought. Dean slammed the door and caused Castiel to jump.

"Of all the things that could happen...I get a roommate." The bookbag hit the wall with a loud slam, falling onto the bed after the violent friction. He Huffed and sat down on the bed with his elbows resting on his knees. He looked up at Castiel, who was silently watching from the other side of the room.

Dean finally got a good look at the male. His hair was a little messy, curls barely see-able if you look from afar. He had a light black stubble and bright blue eyes that always shrinked a bit when he would squint. He looked pretty fit- not a lot of muscle, but he did look like he could pack a punch. The white t-shirt hanged loosely off of his neck showing a bit of his collarbone. His hands looked big- really big....

"Dean? Hello?" The husky voice snapped Dean out Of his thoughts. "Oh. Um, nothing." Dean ran his hand through his hair as he looked around. The door was a little open from when he previously forcefully opened it before. The walls were painted a light blue, the ceiling was a smooth white and the floor was glossy wood. Deans eyes traveled up castiel's side as he gasped in horror.

"Cas...What the hell is that?" Dean asked, his tone a little more harsh than it sounded in its mind. Castiel tilted his head and looked behind him. He smiled warmly. 

"Those are my posters." Scattered around the wall were pictures and posters and papers of all kinds- tapped, thumb tacked, stapled- you name it. There was some that dean recognized by Sam. One had 2 Men standing side by side. The taller one had curly brown hair and the shorter one had blond-grayish hair and was wearing a gray sweater. In big black letters on the bottom it read "Sherlock." The other one that caught Deans eye was one that read "Doctor who." 

"Doctor...Who?" Dean asked. Castiel chuckled lowly and gazed at dean. "Nice one. I think that was a move ofFriendship. Um, anyway, I guess you have the left bed and I have the right?" Dean sighed and nodded, laying on his back and using his arms for a pillow. "Look, I'm not trying to be rude but I'm a little tired."

Castiels face hit realization and he simply shrugged. "Oh, ok. I'll wake. You up later I guess." He got up and closed the door, rummaging in his bag for a paper and pencil for what dean assumed to either be for drawing or homework. As cas made his way back, he leaned closely next to deans ear and whispered lowly. It gave Dean the chills just thinking about it again and his breath became shaky.

 

"Goodnight, Mr. Winchester."


	3. Encounter The Doctors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's an update! Thank you for over 600 reads! 
> 
> Check out my Doctor Who series as well! : https://archiveofourown.org/works/2134674
> 
> And don't forget to check out my tumblr! I post imagines there and such~
> 
> http://silverfan4ever123.tumblr.com/

Dean groggily sat up from his bed, opening his eyes in a blur at First. Feeling another persons hands on him made him jolt awake.

"Mr. Winchester? Mr. Winchester!" Castiel was shaking deans body awake, his voice snapping dean from his trance. Dean turned to Castiel with a stern look on his face. "Can you please stop calling me ‘Mr. Winchester?’ Its weird.” Castiel just shrugged and took his hands off of deans lower arm. Running a hand through his hair, dean sighed and sat up- knowing that there was no way he could fall back asleep now. “What did you wake me up for anyway? Isn’t it saturday or somethin’?” Dean asked.

"I thought maybe we could have a look around the school or outside the grounds. We are gonna be here for a while." The morning light shone in limited spaces, as the blinds were halfway closed. Dean looked down to see he was still in the same clothes as yesterday. Worn down olive jacket, faded jeans and brown boots. His darker green shirt stuck against his chest like glue. It was still august, and where they were located, it was hot.  
“No. Can’t you see I’m tired?” He was getting easily annoyed. His body ached from all the walking, and his legs were sore. The last thing he wanted was a walk around campus.

Castiel frowned. “Please?” “No.Cas shifted, and sighed. Dean stared silently. After what seemed like forever, they finally broke the silence.

"Fine. I’ll Go."

Castiel and Dean finally got out of their dorm, walking outside on the pavement. They passed by two boys, who looked like brothers.

"I just don’t understand, why are we here?" The one with the dark brown trenchcoat spoke, shoving his hands into his pockets. He was taller then the other and looked older. He had on a dark blue waistcoat and red tie, with matching red converse. "I don’t know, I always thought it’d be nice to go to school, eh?" The younger one replied elbowing the man. He was a tad bit shorter and wore a bright red Bowtie and suspenders. He had a waistcoat that hugged tightly around his torso. The elder scoffed. "Out of all the places in the universe you choose a crummy high school." He looked at the younger and rolled his eyes, chuckling. They walked right pass Castiel and Dean.

"Who are those freaks?" Asked Dean as they walked towards the library. "I think they’re brothers… People call them the doctors for some reason." Castiel said confused. Dean groaned. "The Doctors? What other kind of people go to this damn school? The next thing you know we’ll be running into some detectives or some crap…"


	4. Detectives

Castiel almost snorted when a tall lanky figure along with a shorter firmer figure walked by, obviously bickering.

 

"Sherlock! You need to study for tomorrow's final!" John whined as he held up the detectives current grade, which was an F for Fail. The tall figure glanced at the paper and chuckled lowly. "Please John, I don't need to know anything about the galaxies and Solar System." The deep voice advised as the shorter man groaned.

Dean looked at Castiel confused. "You cant be serious..?" He asked, causing Castiel to laugh. It was weird to hear him laugh, Dean thought as he remembered how quiet and serious the male was. "I am being totally serious right now, Mr. Winchester, that the tall man is a detective.''

"But Sherlock! You don't even know the planets that are revolving around us! _Doesn't that bother you just a little bit?'_ John exaggerated as they continued to walk down the path. Sherlock kept the same stone faced expression like he did before. He rolled his eyes at his partners attempt at convincing, his mind going blank as he stared at the duo ahead of them.

John must've noticed as well since he quickly shut up and looked at what the other seemed to be concentrated on. "Sherlock? You okay?" The stubborn detective didn't answer; instead he responded in walking towards the couple.

Dean looked at the man approaching them wide eyed, tugging at Castiel's shoulder. "C-cas! Shut up!" He warned as Castiel gripped his stomach tightly, face red. Dean fixed his posture as the duo looked at both of the men. The angels voice went silent as he looked up at Sherlock. "Is there a problem here?" Sherlock asked, voice low and menacing. Dean chuckled nervously, grinning. "Nothing! Nothing at all... uh..." He didn't know the mans name.

John joined the group, panting heavily. Dean furrowed his eyebrows and looked at John. John just nodded, as if to tell him he was doing perfectly fine. "Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes."

Castiels laughter boomed again at the name. It wasn't until he spoke up he noticed his roommate was _blushing._

 


End file.
